Persephone
by Jadeling
Summary: A look at how Layla got her codename. Warning Character Death!


Rain

_Disclaimer: I don't one Sky High; the Disney company does. I did not receive any profit from the writing of this fic. I write for my enjoyment and hopefully for the enjoyment of others._

_Author's Notes: This is what happens when I start reading other fanfictions instead of working on my own stories. I get distracted and new plot bunnies appear. I notice the multitude of Warren fics and thought I would try to balance some of them with a Layla fic. Of course both Will and Warren are in it...I ship both...I'm a sucker for childhood sweethearts, and can see Layla/Will while they are at high school. It's perfect for that whole innocent first love feel. On the other hand, I can picture Layla with Warren when the two of them are older, more mature; I think they balance each other's personalities pretty well. I left it up to the reader to decide if it's Will/Layla or Warren/Layla. If you don't like either pair then I suggest you hit that little arrow button on the upper left corner of the page._

_I was also kill one of the characters, hence the reason why placed it in the tragedy genre. So once again, if you don't like that type of fanfiction, then leave while you can._

_Otherwise, enjoy._

_Italics = Thoughts_

**Persephone**

"How is he?" Her words were weak as she tried to move her body.

"Don't!" Her husband and fellow team member ordered, "You're still bleeding and back up is on the way." But she was stubborn and still tried to lift her head, only to have him put his hands on her shoulders to restrain her. Understanding she'd never listen to him until she got an answer, he used a softer tone, "He'll be okay. You know he can take almost as many hits as I can." He stated, giving her a small smile.

"No kidding," she grinned remembering when they would spar only for it to end in draws, before her eyes became somber, "I'm not going to make it before back up gets here, am I?"

"You'll be fine, Persephone. You have to be fine." His words were tight; and while she could hear the conviction behind them, his eyes told her otherwise.

"Horus, we both know that's a lie. I've lost too much blood and God knows how much internal damage I've sustained-"

"Layla," She must have guessed right if he was going to use her given name. "I'm not listening to this."

"Please," she pleaded with the man she loved. "This wasn't your fault. There was no way you could have prevented my fall and save all those people at the same time."

He shook his head, "I should have insisted that you stayed behind, I-"

This time, she interrupted him, "We're a team, the three of us, remember? You could have told me to stay behind, but we both know I'd ignore you and come along anyway, right?" He didn't say anything, "Right?" She repeated before he nodded back. "I don't have much time, do I?"  
She took his stillness as an affirmative to her question.

"I love you." Her words were becoming softer, but her tone remained as fierce and as determined as ever. "I love you so much; I don't think I'll ever be able to tell you, to show you, how much I love you." He closed his eyes at her words. Seeing the pain her words were causing, she moved on.

"In case I don't make it before he gets here, let him know I'm grateful for have a friend like him in my life. Tell him this isn't his fault, either.

Tell the others that I love them and I'll miss them. Let my parents know that I'm grateful for everything that they did for me, that I love them and I wouldn't be half the person I am today if it weren't for them. And tell our son..." She falter as the understanding she'd never see her son began to sink in. She'd never hold him her arms, never see his smile, that beautiful smile he inherited from his father. The thought made her cry, but she stopped; she had to finish. "Tell our son, that Mommy loves him, she'll miss him, and she'll be watching over him everyday."

She paused; it was becoming harder and harder to breathe, she noticed as she tried to take deeper breathes. Her mind began to wander as she tried to move her head when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. It was the last part of their trio; he had managed to get out of the rubble which had fallen on him.

"Oh God, Layla, I-"

"Don't you start too." She admonished as he knelt down at her other side. "This isn't your fault, and it isn't his fault. Don't blame each other. It is what it is, and we can't change the past." Layla was going to continue when it started to rain. It was a soft, gentle rain, and it reminded Layla of an old memory. "Hey, remember the day I got my codename?"

* * *

Layla sighed as she leaned back against the trunk of the oak tree in the center of the Sky High courtyard. It was a bright and warm, sunny day; allowing the group of friends to enjoy their lunch outside, and normally, Layla would be ecstatic. However, it only reminded her that while things were nice and green up at school, the same couldn't be said in her own neighborhood. Maxville was experiencing a very, very, dry spring; even with her subtle coaxing, the effects still showed on the indigenous plant life, leaving plant manipulators like Layla with a slight headache and feeling a bit down. _If it would rain, I wouldn't feel so bad._ She brightened at the thought only to be reminded that since Sky High was **above** the clouds; it didn't rain. Ever. Her head and shoulders slumped as she sighed again.

"Everything okay, Layla?" Magenta asked noticing the dejected stance her friend seemed to have taken.

Suddenly, Layla felt slightly claustrophobic since it was at that exact moment everyone in their little lunch group seemed to focus on her. "I'm fine," she told them, hoping her tone didn't sound too bright, too false as she sat up straighter to prove her point. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate their concern; she just didn't know how to explain her present melancholy, besides the dry spell would break eventually... she hoped. "I was up late working on my paper explaining the different dynamics in hero-sidekick partnerships."

Everyone seemed to accept her excuse except for two people. She stared Warren down until he shrugged and went back to reading his book while Will just frowned for a moment before getting up and left their impromptu picnic without a word. Wonderful, her day just went from being mildly irritating and sad, to downright depressing. Layla closed her eyes and leaned against the large oak once more. Thankfully, the tree was very healthy and content with its current condition or else Layla's mood probably would have worsen. Deciding she needed to focus on other things she pulled out her reading assignment for her English class hoping it would distract her enough until lunch period was over.

She didn't even get to the end of the chapter before a startled curse from a discontented pryokinetic and other sounds of dismay from her friends when made her aware that she was getting wet. Blinking, it took the teen a moment before she realized that someone had turned on the sprinkler system, and they had programmed the sprinkler to give off a high yet gentle spray. So while everyone else started to cram papers and books into their bags, Layla stayed at the base of the tree, then she began to smile. She didn't follow them when they scrambled towards the school, instead she lifted her head up and just let the water fall on top of her before letting out a laugh of pure joy, before getting up to her feet to spin around like she use to when she was six.

"Feeling better?" A voice asked, a voice she'd recognize anytime.

Her smile only got wider; "Will, you did this?" She walked towards her oldest friend, who was currently about five feet above the air, safely out of the range of the most of the water.

"Well, you were looking a bit parched."

"Parched? I think you've been spending to much time with Warren." She responded as he floated down and took her hand. "How did you even-"

"My dad told me about some prank he did when he was a junior. Apparently, no one ever figured out how he did it because the control room was incredibly easy to get into." He explained before giving her a kiss on her forehead. "You looked so down; I thought this would make you feel better. You always love to dance in the rain."

"Will, I love that you did this for me, but you're going to get into so much trouble if Principal Powers figures out you pulled this stunt." Her smile faltering as she thought of the amount of detention he could receive. "And, your clothes are getting all wet, what if you get sick?"

The other teen gave her a shrug, "Personally, I think Warren will give me more hell, and we both can change into our gym clothes before lunch is over so I don't think we will get sick." She nodded in agreement to his observation, as he continued, "But even if I do, it would be worth it. Layla, you are my best and oldest friend. You always do whatever you can to make me feel better when I'm feeling down; it's about time I returned the favor, isn't that what best friends do for each other?"

"Yeah," she replied before grinning back at him, "Dance with me?" She asked holding out her free hand.

He nodded before taking it and placed his other hand around her waist. They danced around and around the oak tree, not even noticing when the sprinklers stopped and retreated back into the ground until Coach Boomer yelled for Will to get his butt inside and to report to the principal's office. They gathered their drenched school bags and hurried into the building. When they got inside, Will told her to change out of her wet clothes, which she was quick to remind him to follow his own advice. He gave her one last grin before going to face his fate.

"Hey, Persephone." Turning slightly she saw Warren standing against one of the lockers smirking. She dropped her head to hide her blushing face. He continued, pretending not to notice her embarrassment, "Tell Flyboy, the next time he gets a brilliant idea without giving me a heads up, I'll do more than melt a lunch tray."

Layla nodded then lifted her head; her expression puzzled. "Persephone?"

Warren's smirk got wider as he tilted his head towards the window. She looked out to see a trail of flowers leading from the school and then looping around the oak tree. The trail followed the path Will and she had taken. Her cheeks became flushed again as Warren came towards her and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "I did pay attention to the Greek mythology lesson," His tone slightly indignant, but still mostly mocking. He started to walk away from her before throwing one last comment, "besides it suits you."

And Layla knew it would be the codename she would take.

* * *

She smiled back at the two heroes kneeling by her side. "That was one of the happiest days of my life and I never did thank either one of you for it. Sorry," she apologized softly.

"God, only you would think of apologizing for something like that, at time like this Layla." Warren remarked.

The three of them let out a small laugh at the observation, until Layla's laugh became a coughing fit. "Promise me something?" Her voice becoming softer, her words slower.

"Anything."

"Promise me the two of you will move on, that the two of you will continue being heroes and friends. Promise me that you'll find a way to be happy. I don't think I could be at peace if you don't. Please, Warren, Will, you guys are my best friends and you are the strongest people I know. I need to know that you'll get past this." When the two didn't answer she added one last plead, "I want...I want you two to build a pyre, and I want my ashes scattered by that oak tree. Promise me you'll do it."

Warren gave her a tight nod while Will spoke through his own tears, "We will." However, he wasn't about to let his oldest friend leave without a promise of his own, "But only if you promise to be waiting for us when it's our turn."

She let out a faint laugh, "Pinky...swear?" She tried to lift her hands, but could not, so Warren lifted her right and Will lifted her left. Layla gave them one last smile as they made the motion; she felt her heart was at peace.

And Layla knew it would be the last smile she would make.

_Jadeling's notes: So...do you guys hate me?_


End file.
